Elsa Eirvaldr
Elsa Eirvaldr (born Elsa Karoline Eirvaldr) ''is the Admiral of the Icebreaker Vanguard of the Isle of Ban'diel, and captains the vanguard's flagship, ''The Sjohildr. The captain is a trained warrior, choosing to wield a partisan over the traditional dual swords. She takes her study and training in combat seriously, and derives inspiration in both cases from the Valkyra of Stormheim. Life past the Bulwark Elsa was raised by her widowed father Admiral Njall Eirvaldr, from her birth to his death in her late adolescence. For the entirety of her youth she was raised beyond the Bulwark of Ban'diel, and as such has developed into a hard going, thick skinned warrior. Elsa was born to a dying mother in the settlement of Helmstead, which lie at the base of the Bulwark. She spent a few years under the care of various women of the village, due to her father's nomadic lifestyle aboard his newly crafted icebreaker vessel: The Genevieve. At the age of ten, Elsa was officially brought aboard and welcomed into the crew of Njall's ship. It was then, that her decade long journey to succeeding to the mantle of Admiral and Flag Captain of the Icebreaker Vanguard. The decade together aboard The Genevieve was spent sailing the cold, northern waters above much of the Isle of Ban'diel. Avoiding icebergs, and scouting out posts and convoys of various enemies of the Isle, and malevolent forces of the frozen wastelands. Just after Elsa turned 21, her father came to an unfortunate death at sea, and Elsa ascended the mantle. At the time, the command of the Icebreaker Vanguard was a sort of hereditary succession line. This has since been changed under Elsa's control. An Admiral's Life for me Elsa is a pretty woman, despite her tough disposition. The captain stands tall at 5 feet, 8 inches, with short mousy blonde hair. Dark and messy brows frame determined hazel eyes, shaded only by long lashes. A simple, long nose, and usually pursed or smirking lips complete the woman's, at times captivating, features. Sometimes the captain is spotted in full plate and leather, as pictured above. In ceremony, she wears the typical Bandalian colours and military uniform, complete with a bicorne. Though, for the most part she is found in hard leather armor and cloth, layered with furs to combat the chill of the northern sea. In these instances, atop her head lies a tricorne of faded brown leather, a long white eagle feather tucked into the brim. A simple cloth blouse covers her breast and torso, though it is constricted against her waist by various cloth belts, and then covered by a brown leather vest. Over that she wears a faded turquoise frock coat that once belonged to her father. Upon her neck she bears a single chain that holds both her parent's wedding bands-- this is usually worn beneath her blouse. Simple thick cloth breeches adorn her legs, and black boots with a short bell cuff. Over her body, she usually wears a baldric sword belt, though the belt is modified to accommodate her partisan, which if not in her hand, is at her back. Weapons Perzival Perzival is Elsa's prized possession: her partisan style polearm. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Tirasian Category:Vrykul Category:Warriors Category:Naval Officers